The Wally Chronicals! A Moemon adventure!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A young boy named Wally who is 15 years old, has always wanted to start his journey and take on the League Competition he been hearing about. But because of his illness and somewhat shy nature, he kept himself from doing so. Until one fated night he meets up with a mysterious person who species are rare to come by known as Moemon! Warning Rated M to be safe!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hey everyone! Hello and welcome, yes I know surprising to see yet another new story coming from me XD This one is actually a request sent to me by Pm, asking me to base a Pokemon story all around and focusing on Wally. From the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby games. Even though its been a long time since I last played Ruby and Emerald version, I don't recall much about Wally and since I don't have the new Pokemon games, I don't know how much in depth they went with his character in those remakes. But hopefully I nailed his character on the mark and will continue building him up, as the story goes on.  
><strong>

**Now..err the thing about this story though? Is that they wanted me to do a fanfic based around something called Moemon. A Pokemon hack which I'm sure all of you know quite well and have appeared here in Fanfiction website...but I am going to be doing it a little differently and hopefully, it hasn't been done before. As well and might come to shock, it is officially my five years of being on this website writing fanfics and sharing it with everyone XD So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, especially the one who requested it and have fun reading! Also this is a harem based story prior to the request.  
><strong>

**Also sorry if my summary isn't the best. Quite worn out from finishing the chapter XD Also there will be lemons, but not until future chapters. I don't know how Moemon works with other authors when writing these? So bare with me as this is very new territory for me...as well don't like, don't read as you can always click on the back button on your web browser. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**xxx**

**The Wally Chronicles!**

**Chapter 1: A mysterious encounter!**

"Welcome one and all to another edition to the wonders of Habitat explorers!" announced what sounded like a young woman voice. Echoing out and through a medium size TV set as she is wearing a white long sleeve tank-top with a pink ribbon tied around her neck, with smooth white long jeans. Holding what appears to be a small mic in her right hand.

Facing towards the audience as it appears she is wandering out in a forest like area, or open fields. With her eye smiling and slowly walking towards her left "today episode we will be seeking out some of the most curious species of Pokemon that are known to hang around in these parts", she then turns her back at the camera "the Pokemon we are on the look out for today, are none other than Minun and Plusle the cheering Pokemon!"

The screen fades out and now shows her carefully stepping and sneaking through couple of bushes, all the while hunch down in a kneeling position. Continuing to whisper out "of course these cheering Pokemon can be quite tricky to find. As well being electric types? They can use the stored up electricity in their cheek patches, to discharge powerful electric type moves. That can paralyze anything in their way by using Thunder wave." she then brought a finger to her lips. Telling the cameraman or the audience to be quiet while giggling.

"So we have to be quiet if we want to get in close too the cheering Pokemon", she then stop talking at what sounded like chattering going on in the background. Making her broaden her smile and turns around, removing some of the bushes aside "do you hear that? Sounds like we found what we came for!" The woman then waved her hand to get the cameraman. Closer to the scene as they did so by stepping forward and focusing their camera in front of them. Noticing two creatures they were looking for, running and jumping at each other. All the while giggling and laughing as their nuzzle and rub each others cheeks, creating small sparks of electricity.

"Aw seems like we caught two playful child like Pokemon. Playing and spending the time in the sun, and who wouldn't? Especially this beautiful day!" the woman then giggled when the blue ear colored Pokemon. Began biting and pulling against the red ear color Pokemon ear, as the two were playfully growling at each other, as well tugging against one another body. "This is an amazing sight to see such playful Pokemon, especially child like Pokemon, to play and wrestle with one another. Reminds me of the days I had to wrestle and fight with my siblings, just to get the toy I want." she joked earning some chuckle from the cameraman.

The person who is watching the show on the TV, as well being engross with the program. Always wondered why all the Pokemon they show on here, always looking like they have humanoid figures? They somewhat explained it with last week episode, but he could never tune in time. On the account he felt ill that day and had to miss last week episode, as he hopes this week? They will explain why or how they became in such forms.

Though he couldn't help but smile when the two cheering Pokemon, blink their eyes and faces towards the camera crew. As the green spiky hair boy eye smile and chuckled, at the way the one whose holding the camera flinch. Doing their best to get the girls attention about the two anthro looking Pokemon, facing at them. All the while standing up straight with their womanly body showing, but nothing revealing as the two cheering Pokemon. Tilt their heads and then cried out playfully and darted towards the two people in excitement.

Scaring the woman on screen as she fell forward when Minun lunges at her and brought them into a roll and tumble, while the cameraman. Who turn back forward let out a grunt and the camera going fuzzy as the last image to be seen is Plusle smiling face lunging to the camera like Minun did too the girl.

Making the young boy to laugh as well cough in between laughs, as he tries hard not too do it to hard. On the account he will have trouble breathing and opened his eyes half way, seeing the camera being turned back on. As the woman is laughing and giggling, doing her best to keep Minun and Plusle away from her ribbon, as well crawling and trying to climb on top of her. As they were about two feet shorter then her, as they were bouncing up and down as well dancing around the girl.

"And as you can tell these two cheering Pokemon are very friendly and can be very upbeat." she then laughed when Minun, manage to hop onto her back and places her head on her shoulder. Blinking their eyes forward and then purred when the woman brought a finger up and scratch underneath their chin "this one here is Minun and as we explain in last week episode? As well getting a lot of questions from you, the viewers, of why do Pokemon look identical to human bodies?" she then laughed when Plusle began bouncing up and down in front of her, getting jealous of Minun. Being on her shoulder as the electric Pokemon is whining and complaining, then puffed their cheeks. When Minun blew raspberries at then and then yelped, when Plusle fired off a small shock wave at her and flung the blue ear Pokemon off the woman.

Making her to squeal out in fright and then laughs as she and the cameraman, watches the two Pokemon. Arguing and fighting over who cane spend time with the woman as she turns back to the audience "scientist and professors have a theory that Pokemon, for living among the humans and we to them. Have somehow manage to evolve even further in their evolution species, to begin taking shape and forms close to our kind. But while still maintaining their natural primal looks." The woman then let out a loud oomph as both Minun and Plusle, during their tussle and rolling around against each other.

Crashes into her and sent them all down on the ground, having spirals in their eyes "and I think that will be enough footage for the day, this is Cecil signing off ugh." she groaned out at the last part. As Minun and Plusle who recovered began giggling and laughing, while throwing their arms and legs around. Just having a time of their lives as well meeting new friends!

Right before the young boy went to turn the TV off, his eyes blink and focus hard on the screen. As in the background and behind where Cecil is with the two cheering Pokemon? He thought he spotted what appeared to be another Pokemon...or maybe a human? He couldn't really tell as the person looked like they were wearing what appear to be a Pokemon costume? Before he could say anything to his mom about it, the episode ended and began running a new program on the station. Making him hum lightly and figure to let it be for now, then turn the TV off for the day.

Xxx

"Wally can you come out into the kitchen and help me?" called out the young boy whose name is Wally. As the boy turn his body lightly around the sofa, facing out into the hall way and then back too the now turned off TV.

"Sure mom coming..." Wally announced as he stared at the TV couple more seconds and shrugs it off. Figuring his eyes were just playing tricks on him, as he hops off the couch and headed off to help his mother out in the kitchen.

Though he let out couple coughing fits when he got up, as he quickly grabs on the arm rest of the couch. With one hand against his mouth, trying his best to calm himself down as well not getting dizzy while standing up, as he heard what sounded like foot steps coming out from the couch and the next room over. As his mother and grandfather came out, to check over the boy with the mom right beside him rubbing his back.

"Easy Wally, easy just let it out of your system." She tenderly said while guiding the boy over towards the kitchen as she watches him nod his head slowly, while following his mother too the next room. As she then look at the grandfather "Dad I don't know what to do? No matter how hard we try, Wally just can't stand the pollen here." making the grandfather to rub the back of his head, nodding lightly. As much the city is good an all? The many dust and ally ways Petalburg city has is too much on the boy, let alone it isn't good for his health...

But what can they do most if not all of the medicine they need for Wally is here in town, if they were to move somewhere out of reach for his medicine? Who knows what could happen heck, even at his school the boy will somewhat get picked on, because of his health. Making him and having the young lad too becoming shy and nervous whenever he goes and speak with someone! They even make fun of him for being able to speak properly in front of Pokemon, as he knows they won't make fun of the boy of his health or looks.

He could hear Wally trying to calm down his mother, letting her know he is alright now and that he can walk. Pulling his grandfather's heart at how kind and nice the boy is, as he tries his best. Not to worry his mother about his pure health and asked her, what help she needed. Making the grandfather to sigh and began looking around the house, where Picture frames of their family were placed on some of the walls.

Few of them over top of the fireplace, with some of them showing Wally as a young child. Running and playing with some of the wild Pokemon, who tends to roam around the streets and ally ways. Or even the nearby routes and forest between Petalburg and Rustboro woods too the west side of town.

"Slaa..." yawned out a voice earning the grandpa attention towards the door way. Noticing his Pokemon, a Slakoth one of the slacker species Pokemon. Who just laze about all day without a care in the world, nor letting anything bother it. Though not today as it is very worried about Wally, despite its lazy nature, the anthropomorphic Pokemon had concern eyes as well watching Wally carefully. OR more of acting like a guardian too the boy whenever he is home, as it made a promise to Wally's mother that it will look out for him. In case he is ever in trouble in the house, or is having trouble with his illness.

"Koth, slakoth?" it chanted at the grandfather with blinking eyes. Lightly moving its paws up and down against the wooden floor, asking the grandfather if Wally is truly alright? Making the middle age man to sigh out and shrug his shoulders...as he doesn't know what answers he can give the Pokemon?

"I don't know Slakoth, I honestly don't know but I definitely need to find a solution for him. Or else the boy will never be able to enjoy life the way he wants too." The man decides too head into the kitchen and see how things turning out, with his Pokemon. Blinking his eyes and then sighing out with a shake of his head as well scratching the side of his face.

If anything and this is Slakoth thoughts; what could help the boy out could be he needs more than just a home with clean space and the likes? He probably would feel better and be even more good for his health, if he were to be in a more open environment and place with fresh air, wild life and nothing but the winds caressing his face! Then maybe Wally would be feeling great and healthy as well as, probably be able to do what his grandfather dreams his grandson could do! And that is entering and competing in the 'league competition'. They heard so much about when they announced it at Wally's school as well Branden, the Petalburg Gym leaders son, informed the boy about this league competition he been hearing about?

From other students at their schools as well his father, who is apart of this said league? Mentioned it too the young lad, who then went and told it too Wally. Making Slakoth bring a smile on his face remembering how excited the green hair lad gotten, about being able to take this league and hoping to beat this shyness of his out of him!

But...then his illness began to become worse and worse over the years, to a rate where the doctors. Explain that traveling might be a bad idea for the boy. Especially considering his health and how much he has trouble breathing without anyone to supervise over him? Could...the slacking Pokemon shook his head as he didn't wanted to go that far and decides. To join up with the family in the kitchen as he stood up on all fours and made his way over too the kitchen.

"How you doing Wally? Making sure to add enough flour?" The mother asked across the counter, where the boy is pouring and mixing some white powder stuff from what Slakoth could see after entering? Into a bowl as the look of focus can be seen in the boys eyes, while making sure to being careful with the heavy bag.

"Yeah mom but is this really necessary? I know my birthday is a couple of days and I understand you want to make the cake early as possible? But..." the boy then look up after finishing adding the flours and place it next to the bowl. He then blink his emerald eyes at her as she turned around and had the batter for said flour, ready to be poured into "shouldn't we bake the cake on my 15th birthday?"

Making the mother to giggle and shake her shoulders while grabbing the bowl and began mixing the ingredients. "Usually yeah but I figured to do it ahead of time ya know? You know how rambunctious some of the children from your school gets, whenever we bake the cake during your birthday?" which had the green hair boy purse his lips to the side and gently nodding his head "besides I figured to bake two cakes this week. One vanilla and the other chocolate cake, considering last time we tried mixing the two. You got an upset stomach and was left in the room for almost half a day."

"Which honestly was my fault mom, I knew shouldn't had that snow cone right after eating the cake." Wally groaned out earning some laughter from the mom and grandfather, even Slakoth had to chuckle at that. As it too regretted doing the same as Wally, heck even Branden and couple other children did the same thing as the boy and they too, gotten sick. Earning ease to the boy mom now knowing, mixing snow cone and vanilla/chocolate cake together is a bad combination.

The mother couldn't help but giggle and nod her head in agreement since it was Wally's fault. For going to the snow cone right after eating his cake, even though it shouldn't be much of a problem? But apparently his stomach didn't agree to the mixture as well fact he too, was drinking soda at the time...yeah it will definitely cause stomach pains for someone like him.

"I will try and remember that next time Wally now", the mom then smiled brightly as she turned and faces the boy. Wearing a very dusty and floured apron as she places the bowl down on the table and in front of her son. Who happily smiles and pulls the bowl close too him "how about you begin mixing the batter and I will get the pan ready for your cake!" Which Wally nodded and proceeds to grab a batter and began mixing the ingredients inside the bowl. Making sure to being careful of what he is doing as well none of the batter, flies out of the bowl.

While he is doing this and his mother grabbing the pan to put the batter in as well a timer, couple of icing cups and icing mixtures. Wally, who is mixing the batter, look over towards his grandfather and watches the man. Petting and taking care of the sloth Pokemon Slakoth, who is smiling with that lazy facial expression of his, purring from the petting treatment.

As Wally remembers all of the tales his grandfather told him he did on his Pokemon journey...meeting so many creatures in the world, so many different people and places he visited. As well as the Pokemon he met on his travels throughout the Hoenn region! Though Wally had to lower his gaze a bit as he faces forward, going through his thoughts as well asking himself why?

If his grandfather had traveled through Hoenn? Where are his other Pokemon as well how are they coping without being with him? It truly confuses him greatly of him just letting go of the others, but keeping Slakoth?

"Hey grandfather?" Wally look towards him earning the man to look up and stop his petting on Slakoth. Which the Pokemon also look up at the boy curiously watching the way, the shy little kid suddenly look away and shifting his eyes left and right. Making his grandpa to chuckle and rests one arm over his own knee.

"Yes Wally don't be afraid to ask me anything? What's on your mind?" The grandfather than watches his grandson, sighing lightly and proceeds to continue mixing the batter. Showing slight sadness in his eyes and shook his head, silently saying never mind or it is nothing. Earning a smile from the old man as he gets up from his spot and walks over too Wally.

Gently resting hand on his shoulders making the boy, to stop from what he is doing and just stares at the bowl. "Go ahead Wally I won't get upset of what it is you want to ask?" he reassured him once more. Making the mother who had everything laid out on the table, to look up at the two mostly at Wally...wondering what it is the boy wanted to ask?

Watching his green eyes looking up where his grandfather might be, having him suck in his lower lip a bit. Then fully turns his upper body a bit and asks "what happened to your other Pokemon? How come they're not with you?"

This made the grandfather to stare at Wally, then to the mother with a grimacing smile at the woman. Who returned with a wondering gaze, as she too had somewhat a concern look. On the account like Wally, her father had told her of his adventures and seen his Pokemon team. Just some of them were ones that weren't like Slakoth at the corner of the kitchen, who is just happily sitting where he is. Snoozing away on his makeshift pillows and just spread out his limbs, slowly laying flat on it.

"Well-well", the grandfather stutter a bit as he tries and figure out exactly how to explain this? Without letting the boy know about 'those' species of Pokemon? Considering the only way for him to compete and enter the league competition, in which most if not all officials have made an agreement, as well those species. To allow their kind to enter such league competition is doing a special requirement for them to enter, unlike the regular Pokemon?

Trainers are able to enter the league and use them in battle, without any stipulations or requirements. For them to enter "Wally, you see sometime not all Pokemon trainers? Have Pokemon PC or boxes, where they can store and keep their Pokemon safe from harm." The man then grabs a chair and carefully sits on it and faces Wally, who has his full attention.

"On the account anyone and I mean anyone who adventures out, or receives presents from their parents. Who give them their first Pokemon? Don't usually go to a Professor, or meeting Lanette who does the Pokemon storage boxes? Register themselves for said storage", he then leans back smiling. Watching the way the boy hummed lightly and nodded in somewhat agreement.

Heck, the grandfather himself who is lightly combing his right hand. Through his pale thinning green hair, is amazed of his explanation. "But grandpa didn't you get a Pokedex from the professor?" the boy then heard the grandfather laughing and lightly knee slap his own leg.

"No, no Wally back then or the time I lived in? Pokedex weren't created or even made at the time, let alone PC storage boxes. Trainers back then had to do the hard way of taming Pokemon, or bringing them with them." which the mom giggled and continue for him.

"You see Wally before the official Pokemon league rules were applied, or any types of competitions or knowing of the Pokemon species were known? From at least today's time", she then leans back against her chair; slides over the pan near the bowl and began pouring the now fully mixed batter. "We had as you would say interesting ways of communicating and befriending Pokemon in the past. It was really hard back then as well, there were no limits of how many you could bring with you on your journey. Pokeballs back then were very different and were very expensive to buy."

"Plus", this time the grandfather continued while sitting up straight and lifted up one finger. "It was very challenging and difficult to enter the Pokemon competition back then, as mention earlier. Technology wasn't all advanced back then, so taking care of and treating your Pokemon. Came from natural resources and since you bring them, with you everywhere as well not knowing or understanding their feeding habits?"

"Then you would want what is best and release them in the wild. I think...I understand grandpa?" Wally then smiled when the man laughed, as well roughing up his hair a bit. Making the boy to playfully swing his arm away and smiles up at him.

Right before the grandfather could get up and leave Wally suddenly let out a quiet and gently. Tugs on his sleeve, making the grandfather to blink his eyes and look at the boy. "I...well..I was watching TV earlier about the Pokemon habitat?" the boy pauses a bit as he wanted to be sure, of how he should ask this? Or hoping his grandfather would know what it is he saw on television...

Seeing him nodding his head letting him know he can continue, Wally gulp lightly and remove his hand away from his sleeve and looks down at the floor as well away for a brief moment. Before continuing as he shifted his gaze up at him "well right before the episode ended I notice something strange in the background of the area they were in."

Wally then face forward and began moving his hands in a way, to describe what he saw but not sure how to explain "it looked like a Pokemon? But one I never seen before or", which his grandfather chuckled and smiled brightly as he places a hand on the boy head. Making Wally to close his eyes halfway.

"Really now that is impressive Wally! You must have a keen eye, considering who knows what kind of rare Pokemon are out there, as well living in the wild." The man then got up and chuckle as he pats Wally's shoulder "ah don't worry Wally, I'm sure you will discover many interesting Pokemon once you start your own journey." and he then proceeds to head out of the kitchen.

With the mother smiling and resume on baking the cake by going to the over. While Wally, who knew this would happen stared up at his grandfather's back. Steeling up his stare a bit and tense his shoulders a bit as he closes his eyes and announces "IT didn't look like a Pokemon, but a human!" he exclaimed and had his eyes close tightly. Hearing silence enter throughout the room as well somewhat the tension inside the room is building up a bit.

Making Wally to bravely open his eyes slightly and then blink them open fully, as he notice his grandfather is standing stiff between the doorway to the living room and kitchen. He then heard what sounded like the oven door closing shut from the mother, letting go of the handle and faces towards her son in confusion?

Wondering what does he mean he saw a human? "Wally it wouldn't be odd for a human to walk by a Pokemon exploration field researchers in the fields. I mean Trainers always do tend to show up randomly on their show", she began explaining though stop when Wally. Who sighed and faces at his mom began rubbing the back of his head and slouching down on the chair.

"That is the thing mom...the human I saw on the show, didn't look like us in a sense of the word?" The mother can hear the hesitant in his voice, as she now knows Wally himself. Is having trouble to decide if what he saw could be explained or not?

The Grandfather who is standing between the doorway, faces back at Wally. Having a gutsy feeling inside of him that what the boy saw? Or even witness the background of his favorite show? Was something he thought would never hear in all his life, let alone never expecting his only grandson! His grandson being able to spot something like that on a Pokemon exploration field researchers show?

"Well then dear?" The mother sat down as she waits for the cake to bake, as well being very curious of what Wally saw "if it wasn't human in sense of us, but at the same time didn't look like a Pokemon? What did it look like to you?" she pondered and watches Wally humming and rubbing his chin a bit.

Giving a few coughs and clearing of his throat, feeling it drying up on him. Though still manages to tell and explain of what he could see before the show ended "that is the thing it was right at the end of the episode, right before they transition too the next show?" Wally then moves a open palm out "but right before it end and what I could see...it look like a person dressed up as a Pokemon?"

Which isn't unheard of people dressing up like Pokemon, or pretending to be them. As they are Poke-maniacs out there and Pokemon fans who enjoy Pokemon a lot. So the one Wally saw could have just been one of their researchers, dressing up as a Pokemon and hoping to get them out from hiding and play with them. While doing research and watching the way they behave in the wild.

The mother giggled and shook her head not in a I am laughing at you sort of way, but in a I think know what you saw. Which did not bother Wally considering his mom might know what he saw, compare to what his mind is thinking of? "Dear I think that was one of their researchers going out to find another Pokemon for their next week episode." The mother got up and move towards the stove "it isn't unheard of for them to do that."

It definitely ease Wally mind as the boy softly smiles "You are probably right mom guess it doesn't help, haven't been feeling well the past few days." The boy mention while smiling at his mother, who smiled back. Knowing what he meant considering his mind or thoughts, would think he might have found a different species of Pokemon nobody has seen yet!

Although, the grandfather who listened too the information and what Wally told him? Left the room before any of them would notice and walks towards the living room cough. Then plop himself down on it and leans against the sofa, going through his thoughts as well what his grandson just told him in the kitchen?

"_Did Wally spotted those species on a TV show?"_ he then leans forward; shifting his lips left and right while resting both fists up against his chin "_wouldn't be unheard of really? Although they are very, very rare to spot let alone even found. Besides bringing their off springs to the professors, for young trainers to take on the League competition and then those said off springs, helps and protects them. As well leading the trainers to more of their kind or other species of Pokemon..."_

It was definite a troublesome predicament considering who knows if Wally did or didn't see those species of Pokemon? As well them going by a different name altogether...he shook his head and chuckle. As he figure to let it go for now and let Wally discover it on his own after all?

The boy will probably wanting to start his Pokemon journey soon and with some favors, questions here and there. As well asking the Gym leader here in Petalburg city? Agreeing to help him in finding a Pokemon of for Wally, as well it being his first starter for his Pokemon journey? He has no doubt the boy will be ecstatic of heading out into the world and traveling along side his own Pokemon team!

Though there is a catch and that is Wally's condition. The grandfather closed his eyes and clenches them tightly, as he can hear his grandson having another coughing fit as well trouble breathing from the kitchen. Making the mother to drop everything she is doing all the while going to Wally's side, as the boy is doing his best to calm himself down and not falling over the table.

Many times they go to doctors, nurses or anyone who could help them or figure out what they should do? In order to making sure Wally will become healthy couldn't give a good way of helping them, except for saying just try and have Wally not become so excited or doing a lot of things.

The grandfather tighten his fists as he breathes harshly "_I can't just standby and watch my grandson suffer from this illness a lot! There has to be something we could do or try that he won't feel like a burden, or even getting out of the house!"_ Yeah sure having the boy go out and walking around is good and all, but a city is no place for someone like him and his health!

And because of this thought alone the mother and him, devise a plan when Wally was turning ten years old? They would save up enough money on the sides to one day find a place, a new home for them to live in where Wally, wouldn't have to suffer a lot from having trouble breathing and being able to go outside without being overwhelmed or feeling like everything is closing in on him.

All the while possibly being able to enjoy and play with children of his age, who won't really discriminate or make fun of him for his pure health or being shy. Granted he has made good friends with Branden and other children in the town...but even the parents know. Its hard for them to enjoy the outdoors, without pushing Wally through his limits. Despite the boy not wanting them to be worried or concern about him as well doing his best, to have fun with them and nearby Pokemon.

The man tilted his head over the sofa and faces down at the kitchen. Hearing what sounded like the breathing machine being turned on and use by Wally, in which it pulled the old mans heart. Seeing how depressed the boy look all the while just not bothering, to look at anything or anyone. The look of being a burden was etch on Wally's face...his entire body shook a bit and flinch whenever he breathes in and then out.

The more he watches his grandson the more this moving idea became more and more inviting, as well hopefully a life savor for Wally. Although he did got a kick out of Slakoth, who came out of nowhere lazily climbed and clawed his way up on the boy's lap. Making Wally to lean back a bit and then laughed gently through the breathing mask, as the Slakoth in his own way. Wanting to help ease the boy and making him feel like he can always, count on him too making him happy.

"_No more...no more we are definitely going to move! Wally needs this and being in a more opened environment as well surrounded by nature, it will do good for the boy's health. As well he will also be able to spend more time with Pokemon!"_

It is quite the option left if they want the boy to become healthy and happy. Especially if he wants to go on his journey through Hoenn or even taking on the League Competition of the Hoenn region. Although, before he could get up and tell the mother about needing to take this action? The doorbell of the house began ringing out through the house. Making the old man to stop from what he is doing and look at the door, then towards the clock.

Reading 1:29pm "Huh wasn't expecting them to be here this early? Wonder what is up?" he pondered while walking towards the door and then opening it up. He then smiled brightly when the person he is greeting is none other than "Ah Norman, Branden nice to see you two. I wasn't expecting you guys to come over until later today?" he informed them in which Norman happily chuckled and wave his hands in there is a reason fashion.

While Branden happily lets himself in and went to go and find Wally, as well taking him out of the house for the day. Considering his dad for some reason? Wanted to take Wally out of the city and towards the nearby routes, reasons he isn't sure? But probably wanted to introduce Wally to some of the Pokemon in person, instead just seeing them in the television?

"Yeah I know, I know but don't worry we're aren't here for the party to be specific." Normal began while he then was welcomed inside the house as he enters it and walk a few distance away from the door. Looking around at how some of the furniture and picture frames that were set up in the houses, were somewhat missing and been replace what look like boxes.

"I actually came to ask you if you're going to go through with the move?" His response he gotten from the old man was a nod of his head while sighing lightly. Making Norman to pick up a nearby photo of the family, from a small coffee table next to one of the couches. Norman then turned towards the man with a soft smile "I'm sure everything will be fine Herman, have you and Hikari decided on where you would go for Wally?"

The grandfather nodded though had a concern look on his face or more of undecided "we have about three choices that could be good for the boy and the family, all the while being in open fields and area. But..." at this he sighs and lower his head. Shaking it left and right while he then groans out as he sat down on a nearby chair, leaning against his lap.

Having Norman to also sit and closing his eyes, knowing what the problem would be. "You don't want to separate him from his friends, all the while still being in a area. Where he could go and catch Pokemon without troubles right?" the man asked looking up at Herman. Who nodded his head and rests his hands away from his face.

Then chuckled when Wally who was being pulled and dragged from Branden, tried his best to stutter out that he is helping out his mother with the party. As well as trying to say he will be back later too the adults, but couldn't even get a single word in. As the door closes right behind the two children with Branden smiling brightly, where his black and red short sleeve short and knee length black shorts. "Don't worry I will make sure Wally will comeback safe and sound! Just taking him too one of the routes!" he exclaimed and shuts the door, right before Wally could say anything and then all they heard next. Was the two boys...well Branden winning over an argument to a stuttering Wally.

Normal, who is sitting on the couch couldn't help but deadpan lightly and then hang his head down with a breath of air. "Sorry about my son abruptness ever since I asked him if he could, go and take Wally out of the house and towards the routes? He got overly excited as well really glad of wanting too do so for a long time."

Which Hikari giggled loudly from the kitchen as she shouted "no worries Norman if anything, I was hoping Wally could get out of the house the fresh air will do him good!" The mother shouted while sighing out when she places the now baked cake on the table, as she began putting the icing and other things needed for the cake "which route is Branden taking him if you don't mind me asking?"

Which Norman happily announced "the route east of Petalburg city, I figure that will be a good place for Wally to be introduced too Pokemon all the while the selection. He could get if he were to start out his journey." though winced when the mother let out a sharp gasp, and could be seen waving her hands.

From accidentally burning them when she placed it on the baked cake "I see...well that is good but." at this Norman can hear her displeasure from the tone of her voice. Having a good idea one of the spots they are deciding too move from, might not be around here...

"I don't want to give Wally hopes high considering one of the places. The Poke-moving incorporation offered us is more of in the northern part of Hoenn." Meaning the Pokemon Wally would meet or see once he moves, wouldn't be very easy ones to tame let alone be able too train. Considering they are a bit more wild up further north and little hard to train.

"If you don't mind me asking Hikari?" Norman asks across the living to the kitchen, getting the woman to stare at him from the table with blinking eyes. "What housing places did the Poke-moving incorporation offered you guys?"

This is when Herman spoke up for the mother as he was the one who called them. Asking them for a good place to live that might be wonderful, for both them and Wally to enjoy without being too sick whenever he steps outside.

"They offered us three places which two of them are cities. Verdenturf town up north from Maulvill city, Lillycove city far northeast where we live. Which is a very long drive to be perfectly honest but it is near the ocean." Herman explained as he sat back on the chair and closes his eyes. Making Norman wait patiently for what the third town is, though could see in the man eyes and Hikari that they already made a decision out of the two he just name.

"With the last one being Littleroot town a nice quaint and peaceful town." Hikari finished for her father as Norman. Who heard of the town name almost immediately wanted to stand up and smile towards the two, they should go with that town! But refrained from doing so as he wanted to see their reasoning of why the other two cities will be good?

"May I ask if it's no problem", in which the gym leader couldn't help but chuckled. Seeing the two faces playfully looking at him. Silently saying last time its okay to ask them questions making the man to sheepishly rub the back of his head. He then cleared his throat while folding his arms and leaning forward facing at Herman "which city you two are thinking about moving too? As well I hope they weren't trying to scam you guys off for money?"

Norman hopes they weren't being tricked or hackle into giving a high expensive prices too the houses, they were giving for choices? Considering they can be somewhat unreliable especially when they lose your precious objects and items you've been keeping for a long time.

Hikari sighs while moving her shoulders up and then relaxes them as she nods lightly "we-well some of the prices are a bit much and just the cost. To even getting to these places will be a lot of money to spend, even if we do get our things moved into the new house?" she then leans back on the chair with her eyes closed. "We still have to do some renovating too the place, as well informing us the houses conditions."

"Which the one in Verdenturf town is more furbish and haves working appliances, while the one in Lillycove city? Needs a lot of work on it..." Herman groaned out. Making Norman to wonder if they were ever thinking of going to Littleroot town instead? It's closer to Petalburg, not a very far drive and the area is nice and crisp for someone like Wally, plus the professor...

Then it hit him! The family probably doesn't know that Professor Birch lives in Littleroot town? And if they do know about that and informed Wally, then maybe the boy will still be able to go on his Pokemon journey and take on the League Competition!

So clearing his throat of wanting their attention the man smiles at the two. As he adjusts himself on the seat and rests an arm over the back of the sofa, with one open palm out saying "Then chose Littleroot town not only will be good area for you to live and surrounded with great forest life and trees, for Wally to enjoy? But", he then chuckled as the mother and grandfather look at one another and then back to Norman "not only will it be good for you both as well the houses, are furnish. Minus few furniture's that are required?" he then quickly cleared his throat and leans forward to get his point across.

"Professor Birch with his family both actually live in Littleroot town! And if I have a hunch and feeling, about Wally wanting to someday start his own Pokemon journey?" He paused and watches the expressions on the families faces, slowly shining and smiling brightly "then I have no doubt that not only will living in Littleroot be good for Wally? But also he will be able to get his official Pokemon trainer license and starter Pokemon from Birch himself!" announced Norman explaining to the two parent's about where the Professor lives all the while stating that if they moved there?

Not only will the fresh air and no cities be good for Wally health, but he will also if he wanted too, start out his very own Pokemon journey and get his starter Pokemon from Birch in person!

xxx

Meanwhile with Brendan and Wally...

The two boys who were now heading off out of Petalburg city and towards Route 102 east from the city? Has been discussing and speaking to one another about many things that had happen over the years, along with most if not all their discussion involving Pokemon related news and information, having Wally become a bit passive about starting his own Pokemon journey...

"Come on Wally I don't see why you can't start your own journey? Wouldn't you love to explore and discover new things out there in the world?" exclaimed the upbeat Branden who is walking backwards and facing at the green hair boy, with his hands wrap behind his own head. "I mean yeah sure your somewhat ill and have trouble breathing, but it doesn't mean it can get in your way from doing a quest!"

Which Wally sighs and stares down at the ground shaking his head left and right "I know, I know but even still...what happens if I seriously get into a coughing fit? Or pass out in the middle of the road without anyone there to pick me up?" distress the boy making Branden to roll his eyes in a caring way, as well his expression showing Wally he is worrying to much.

Making Wally to deadpan a bit "yes I know my pokemon will be there to help me. But still Branden..." Wally paused his sentence as the city streets and sidewalk were slowly disappearing, with the ground now becoming more grainy and crunching noises could be heard from their footsteps touching the somewhat dirt road. "What if...what id my Pokemon don't like me? Or what if I do something wrong and not being able to help or take care of my pokemon, or what if"

"Whoa, whoa stop just stop Wally." Branden quickly spatted out while raising both hands in a stop motion. Causing the green hair boy to pause in his steps and blink his eyes at Branden in front of him, watching the boy resting three fingers against his own forehead sighing out then open one eye "you need to stop doubting yourself! You are worrying to much about the negatives let alone what would happen to you in the future!" He then approaches Wally, standing next to the boy and wraps an arm around his shoulders as they continue walking forward.

"Now here is what your going to do" Branden started saying.

"Okay?" replied Wally as they were now entering more into route 102 as many different kind of tall grass, bushes, trees and hilltops could be seen in the distance. With the rays of the sun beaming straight down towards the young boys as they venture out into the open fields. As Wally can feel Branden patting his shoulder while poking him on the chest, with his other hand.

"You will not think anything negative okay? You will also no matter what, I don't care how you do so, you will not nor ever doubt yourself on your journey." Branden then separated his arm around Wally, who blinked his eyes and rubs his shoulder Branden hand was on the account the boy, had put little too much pressure there. Listening to the boy continuing explaining what not to do while on his Pokemon journey.

With things like how if he were to keep doubting himself, than will he not believe in himself? But also his Pokemon will become worried and began too think, they won't be able to do what he wants because of him doubting himself. Or how if he were to think negative thoughts even in battle or outside of battle, it will cause the Pokemon morals to drop and will begin to either start ignoring his orders or just outright not listen too him.

"_Chatty that one is and funny!" _a voice announced in Wally head making him sigh and nods in agreement unaware he answered openly with Branden next to him.

"Yeah he can get somewhat over-excited when discussing about Pokemon." Wally openly stated causing him to nearly trip his own feet. From feeling Branden stopping as well made a small fright to Wally when he glared and yelled out.

"Hey whats that suppose to mean! I am not over-excited at all this is a very important lesson to go by Wally!" Branden fumed out though quickly blinked his eyes when the boy in front of him. Look at him in a apologetic way, with his usual rubbing the back of his head and about to say sorry. Only to watch the green hair boy expression, suddenly change to one of confusion "...well okay" Branden chuckled while shrugging his shoulders "I may get overly excited and that can definitely be a draw back for me." he then approaches Wally and playfully punched his shoulders "Thought you knew that already."

Which Wally quickly responded "I...I did but.." he then began looking around their surroundings. As if he was looking for something or someone. Worrying Branden as the boy raised an eyebrow and then even further when Wally, had a finger pointing out to nowhere and facing at him asking "you didn't...didn't hear a girls voice?"

"A...girls voice?" Branden repeated while slowly examining the area around them. Seeing no one in sights except for the native Pokemon around them, with some of them being Zigzagoons running and hopping in zigzag formations. With a few of them being behind some bushes, munching on some berries or just playfully poking their heads out and then back in.

Few Poochyena dashing in and out of some burrows and holes, while a few were playfully growling at one another, pawing at each other. Or just gently biting against another ears tug-o-war between each other with the other Poochyena, wincing and trying their best to bite back at the one they were playing with.

Either than them and a few Slakoth in the area just hanging around from tree branches, with a few on the grassy grounds? Branden couldn't spot a single female or girl out here that would've have spoken? "Er no Wally I didn't hear anyone or see any girls at that matter..." though quickly chuckle "well if you don't include female Pokemon. So no...why? Did you hear a girls voice?"

"_Wait you can hear me?! Mamma told me no one could ever hear us...unless we can connect too one another?"_ The voice once again female spoke through Wally's head. Causing the boy to quickly spin around and began looking in front of him, scaring Branden a bit from the sudden action. Though he too was also staring forward in the direction Wally is facing.

On the account no doubt about it Wally definitely can hear something that he can only hear. "Of course I can hear you! But how come I'm the only one who can and what do you mean we are connected?" asked the boy to no one in particular, or anyone in that matter. Not even too the nearby wild Pokemon who had some of their attention turn too them, and then continue on their way.

"hmm..." Branden hummed. If there is one thing he learned over the years and his father, being a long time Pokemon trainer and gym leader? Is that you should never question anything that happens out on your journey, or even in your own neighborhood. Cause you never know what kind of surprises might happen to you or someone who is close to you.

And right now something special is definitely happening around his friend Wally "_You can hear me oh wow!? I didn't think humans could communicate with us, this is...this is amazing!" _once again Wally heard the female voice although it caused him to actually smile and chuckle.

From what he isn't sure but...the tone seems happy she could communicate with him? As well excited that he can speak back to her or somewhat to her...only for the boy to suddenly widen his eyes "Wait human...you mean your a Pokemon?" he openly asked alerting Branden behind him to look at him and then out in the open.

"_Pokemon? Err...I think so but at the same time I don't think I am?"_ the voice explained earning some confusions to Wally "_mama told me we are sort of different than the Pokemon we see today, as well try to avoid them much as possible."_

"Hey Wally sorry to interrupt you and this.." Branden then playfully grin and wiggle his eyebrows "Girl your speaking too, but can you clue me in on whats going on?"

"_Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude you and your friend, anyway I have to get going anyway! Mama is waiting for me. Hope to see you again Wally! And don't worry", _the female voice giggled out at the end while Wally could feel himself warming up as well, whoever this is he is speaking too. Feeling this odd sense of compassion and love? "_You will make a great Trainer someday! See ya!"_

"No wait where are you going!?" Wally took couple steps forward as he felt the warming sensation building up fast, only to then slowly going away as he tries to look for whoever it is? That he is speaking too all the while beginning to fell sweat building up around his forehead and coughing a bit. "Can you at least show yourself...or tell...tell me who you are" he began breathing heavily and gasping lightly. Considering he is getting himself a little too work up that it caused some alarm for Branden.

Making his friend to rush over to him and trying to calm him down as well telling him to take it easy, as he begin helping Wally to sit down towards the grassy ground and explaining to him to breath in and out slowly. Even though he knows he shouldn't get work up like that? Wally, for unknown reasons and not sure of himself just couldn't help, but feel like he should know this person?

Know who it is he is speaking too, wanting to meet them and why he felt so...so comfortable and warm when he heard their voice? Hell, even feeling the same emotions and feelings coming from them as well! His eyes have the thousand yard stare as if something has entered his mind or is sensing something as inside his thoughts, an image of a cheerful and blushing girl appeared in his mind.

Too being around his age with a white long sleeve dress that is hanging off and nearly covering her slippers, as her green smooth and flowing hair reaches down just above her back with her bangs, covering mostly her eyes. Her ruby colors eyes showing compassion and love behind them, as if directed towards him and showing slight shyness behind them as she smiles and tilts her head saying "My name is Ralts Wally and hope that we get to meet each other again!"

Just like that the imagery of the girl who gave the name of the Pokemon species Ralts. Has disappeared from Wally's thoughts and mind as the boy just stood there in the middle of the route with his friend Branden. Whom is staring at the boy confusingly all the while looking ahead, to see what it is he is looking at?

It began to worry Branden of how Wally wasn't speaking or just froze up like that, and the stare he is giving out is starting to creep him out..."hey Wally, Wally!" Branden waved his hands up and down in front of the boy's face. Hoping to get some sort of reaction or response from him "you okay man? Your starting to creep me out here so say something?"

Seems that did the trick considering Wally blink his eyes a couple of times and then shook his head, while resting a hand on his forehead. Having what seems to be an uneasy expression on his face, while almost toppling backwards if it wasn't for Branden. Who caught him just in time before he fell over "whoa easy there Wally give your body sometime to respond." Branden then straight the boy out as he got a thanks form him. "No problem but..." he then hummed lightly trying to say this right or even word it right?

"What made you just suddenly froze like that Wally? You've zoned out for nearly three minutes there is everything alright?" Wally let out a low huh and looks too Branden, seeing his friend having a very concern look on his face. While tilting and pursing his lips lightly, hoping that nothing is wrong or that Wally is feeling alright.

Wally in turn chuckled lightly and nodded his head while answering "y-yeah I'm okay, I'm fine just...ugh I think a...a Pokemon was speaking to me through telepathy?" He wasn't sure if Branden would get scared if he were too suddenly say, a girl was speaking to him through his mind. And boy he didn't want to try and detail what the girl look like, considering the fact not only did she say her name is Ralts? She also looked similar to a Ralts as well and it is really starting to confuse him, of what the heck is going on?

"Branden?" Wally interrupted the boy before he could say there are Ralts around the area, but blink his eyes when he heard his friend spoke "is there by any-chance psychic type Pokemon live around here, go by the name of Ralts?" The boy asked and then widen his eyes when Branden.

Just gave a wide grin "matter of fact there is one walking by us right now see." He then directs Wally attention to one of the wild anthropomorphic Ralts. Who is happily and being somewhat silly skipping about as well purposely falling on the ground, rolling sides ways and then laying on its back. Kicking its legs up into the air with the happiest of smiles it could give, just having the best time of its life!

"Cheerful little fellow if I say so myself, but yeah." Branden then looks at Wally "Ralts are Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon! They say when a Ralts feels the emotions of happy trainers or Pokemon nearby them they too will be happy and feel warm thoughts!"

That is good an all Wally thought but it isn't the one he saw, in his thoughts. Though he couldn't help but laugh when the Ralts stopped kicking its legs, lifted its head much it could to look behind it. Then just randomly gave fits of giggles waving at the boy with its small hands. Which Wally returned the gesture back...

"Heh seems like it likes you Wally?" Branden then slapped his back in a playful way, causing the boy to stagger forward and then hiss a bit. From the stinging sensation coursing through his back, while lightly glaring at the boy "maybe you should go over there and see if it would like to go home with you?" Branden then points with a chuckle watching the way the Ralts, is now on its sides. Staring curiously at the two of them or more of Wally, wearing a blush on their face.

"M-m-much I wouldn't mind going up to it and asking-asking it to come home." Wally stuttered while fidgeting his fingers together. As this had the curious Pokemon to completely roll on its stomach and just kicked its legs up and down, watching how nervous the green hair human is as well giving small glances at it. "But...I just can't."

"Aw come on Wally", Branden walks in front of the boy and continuing past him. Too where the wild Pokemon is just laying on the grass "I know Pokemon can be dangerous, but I honestly think this little guy likes ya! I mean look", he then let out a oomph and laughing when the little Ralts. Just randomly jumps up and knocks Branden down on the ground, beginning to tickle the poor boy into submission.

Making it very difficult for Wally to hear any coherent sentences coming from Branden. As all he can hear is Ralts name rapidly speaking out and Branden, doing his best to speak. Wally, who coughed a bit and feeling himself burning up a bit, couldn't help but smile and laugh at how his friend. Is already making friends with a wild Pokemon.

Wally then couldn't help but twitch when the Ralts, after getting done tickling Branden, looks up at the boy and gave a happy "Ralts!" as it got off the recovering boy and begins to move towards Wally. Who couldn't help but chuckle and raise his hands up in defense, watching the way the smiling Pokemon is wiggling and clutching its small fingers. "Rallts, ralts!" it chanted out knowing exactly what it is saying and that its Wally's turn to be tickled.

"N-no Ralts that is okay...I", Wally tried to make an excuse as he spoke up? His voice seemed to have the Ralts stop in place and tilting its head too the right, with the left paw up near its mouth. Asking through its ruby eyes of why? "I have to get going...my-my mom might be worried if I stay out too long." he managed to say between coughing as he then grab a hold of his stomach. Hunching down a bit that it even worried the little Pokemon, as it ran up to him and trying its best too rub his back. Despite being about couple inches smaller then the boy.

Branden who recovered and got air back into his lungs, widen his eyes and quickly rolled onto his hands and knees. Then dashed forward towards Wally "easy Wally!" he exclaimed in a worried tone. With both him and Ralts doing their best to calm the boy down, by rubbing and patting his back. "Ralts I'm sorry but we have to go, we will try and play again tomorrow alright?" Branden told the psychic/fairy type. Who whimpered and watches its new friends rushing back towards town, with the green hair boy's coughs being the only thing it could hear.

"Ralts..." It whined and was about to follow them, only to quickly look to its right. Hearing its name being called by the other family members. Which it immediately ran off towards one of the bushes and disappeared into the forest. Unbeknownst it past by another of its kind, who is behind a tree bark with worried eyes, staring at the direction the two boys left.

Watching just how much Wally, the green hair boy name, is suffering a bit through his illness. As well seeing how much agitation he has for scaring his friend and ruining his fun out in the fields. She harden her stare and gave a firm nod, as she then rushes off into the forest. Opposite direction of where the Ralts has disappeared too, in hopes that her sister and mother might be able to help her out with Wally.

Xxx

"..." It was the middle of the night at Wally's house. As the boy is just staring openly at the ceiling of his bedroom. Having the moon shining into his bedroom, showing the boy laying on green and purple color covers and blankets of his bed. With transparent blue curtains blowing and gently being caressed by the open window near his bed.

"_I hope we get to meet one another again Wally!"_ were the girls words before the psychic link between the two of them broke off. Causing Wally to turn onto his sides breathing harshly, as well leering at the breathing machine next to his bed. His doctor wanted him to leave it on for the night, in case something like that episode earlier in the route happens again.

Even almost tried and blame Branden for his coughing episode, in which Wally despite having trouble breathing or fighting against his coughs. Argue that it wasn't his fault nor should Branden be blamed for it, even his parents and Norman agrees! "One of the reasons why I hate most doctors here..." Wally growled out and turned onto his right side of the bed, grunting a bit.

Being careful that the breathing machine wouldn't get knocked down. Throughout the evening and night he couldn't help but blame himself, belittling himself for being sick and having Branden, Norman and even his own family being worried. Hell, if it wasn't for Branden help he wouldn't have not made it back to Petalburg city!

"_You can hear me!? That is cool Mama says its very hard for us, to communicate with humans through telepathy!"_

"What did she mean by that?" It was odd to hear a Pokemon...or someone who looks like a Pokemon state that openly in his thoughts. And when she said they have to be connected in order to speak through their thoughts, is what confusing the boy the most. Wally rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling humming lightly while having his right arm wrap over his face.

"Have to be connected...does she mean we are connected? Or that someone who your connected too, will allow them to speak one another?" This was just all to confusing and Wally didn't want to continue thinking it over, as he is afraid he might fried his brain. Trying to overly think about it or let alone, try to figure out what the Ralts girl was trying to say too him.

"And what did she mean her name is Ralts?" another mystery to add...a human girl with he same looks and aspects of a Pokemon while having the Pokemon name to boot? It is just really odd and crazy...he even tried asking the gym leader and his grandfather about that during dinner time. Though none of them said a word too him or were feigning ignorance at Wally. Then again when you have a mother glaring at you and silently telling you not to say a word? Wally too would probably keep his mouth shut...but why is the real question?

Why keep something like that from him? Does his mother want to keep him away from weirdos who think their Pokemon? Or...was there something more to it than what he realizes? The boy growls out and threw the breathing mask off from his face, while lifting his body up and tighten his fist on the blankets.

"This doesn't make any freaking sense! What is it that they are hiding from me, why doesn't mother want me to know about these...these things?" is all he can really say. Considering the girl herself told him that she is like a Pokemon, but at the same time not a Pokemon. It really confusing him and now he regrets over thinking it as now. Had his hands holding onto his forehead rubbing it gently, with two fingers on both hands having a minor headache "great...just perfect now am getting a headache AND speaking to myself!" he mumbled out and threw himself back onto the pillow, leering up at the ceiling once more.

And to top things off during his somewhat bad day? He was told by his parents that they finally found a place they could move too, meaning that he will never get the mystery behind the human looking Ralts solved at all! Boy do they work fast too as once he turned his head towards the left, he would see most if not everything he owns? Were all already in boxes, bags, suitcases and even some tubs with some of his gears he been collecting, for when he was young and dreaming of starting his very own Pokemon journey.

Things like a travel bag, a couple of water canteens, a travel map though now old. Which he is considering getting a replacement and a trusty Pokenav! A present he gotten on his tenth birthday, the day he was about to start on his journey. Only for his illness to become really, really bad along with other symptoms, then being bullied and bother by other children in the schools. For how lame he was, or how to sick he was that they didn't want him anywhere near them. In-case they too will become sick and not being able to start their own journey!

Being ten that year was the worst and those who were friends with him? Actually decided to wait before they begin their journey, or start once Wally does get better and is traveling the Hoenn region. Which a few of them has begun their journey, after the boy reassured them shyly that they can begin without him.

Only ones who hasn't started yet is Branden, with his hard-headiness and lack of no means no made sure. To stick by Wally until the day he sees him up and traveling with his starter Pokemon, which he then will start his own journey with his own starter!

"sigh...seems like I make a mess of everything and cause problems when I don't mean too." Wally sighed out while closing his eyes, as he yet again is blaming himself for keeping his best friend. From starting his Pokemon journey because of him.

"_Just means he is a great friend Wally, it has nothing to do with your illness!"_

"I guess so but still doesn't", Wally then snap his eyes open and thrust his upper body upwards. Then began looking around the room, it was the same female voice from before! Why...why is she?

"_Hey are you able to sneak out? I know it is late and all, as well probably need your sleep. But I want to help you!" _explained the voice making Wally. To turn his gaze towards the window next to his bed, as he then threw the covers off and crawl on over it. Making sure his night clothes weren't sticking to anything, or getting stuck to any nails near the wall.

Wally peak through the window and squinted his eyes a bit, as he tries so hard to see. Where this girl was or why she is even here? Let alone what does she mean she will help him out, before he could continue his thought any further?

He got a surprise and playful boo coming from said Girl, as she immediately hops up at the window. Nearly scaring Wally as he flew backwards and slams onto the floor, with the back of his head hitting the floor hard. "Oh sorry didn't mean to frighten ya!" her voice muffled through the window, as the girl presses her face against the window much she could, in order to see where Wally went? "You okay Wally?"

"Y...ooooww", the boy groaned out from the other-side of the window. Earning a giggle from the girl, as she then moves her hands to the side of her face. Trying hard to see where he is and then blushes brightly when he showed himself, by place on arm on the bed and then other one. Climbing his way back onto it and proceeded to crawl forward while also rubbing the back of his head.

When he felt the pain ebbing away Wally; opened his eyes by blinking them and then blink them couple more times. As he was finally greeted by what he considered...is the most beautiful face he has ever seen, along with feeling himself blushing a bit. At the way the girl who claims to be a Ralts? Is staring right back at him with the same blushing face as well as widening her eyes, on the account she would never thought she would see such a handsome boy in her life.

They just sat there looking at one another through the windows, unable to say a word to another. Or even speaking as they can feel their throats tightening up. Ralts, who is staring at him could feel herself giving out small hot breaths against the window, as her body for some reason is burning up or warming up from just looking at Wally.

"_Is...is...is this what Mama meant when I told her about Wally? That the reason I couldn't, couldn't stop thinking about him or stop talking about him is because...he is the one for me?"_ Ralts couldn't understand what her mother meant by that, but seeing how she couldn't keep her eyes away from him and him from hers? She has no doubt in her mind and by going the nature of Moemon?

Wally and her were meant to be together and form that special bond/connection with each other! But...first things first, her mother and sister needs her to bring the boy too them. So they can give him something, something that will help out with that cough of his.

After what felt like minutes between the two, Wally quickly shook his head and began opening up the window. In which had Ralts, stepping back a bit and looking over the boy's physique well much she could with his nightclothes, and can already tell? Once he is out and about as well exercising during his quest as a Trainer? He will be one fine, handsome, hot son of a gun human to mate with!

"_Whoa calm yourself Ralts, calm yourself! First things first and that is to bring Ralts to your family, get them to give whatever it is to help him with his cough. Then bring him home..." _ She looks down bashfully from Wally, as he too look away bashfully as he wasn't sure what to say. Though her reasoning "_then possibly have him and you form a pact, by having the hottest mating session of your life! NO DOWN GIRL!" _

Ralts scolded herself as well trying to get rid of any dirty thoughts that were entering her mind. Hoping that if she does bring Wally to her family? They won't be affected like she is when staring at the boy...and her blush grew some more as her mind wanders into 'that' territory of her and her family, mating with the boy.

"Erm you-you...you okay?" Wally asked her with the slight stutter in his voice. Causing Ralts to look up at him and almost squeal from how shy he is or even asking her, HER if she is doing okay. Making her to quickly grab each side of her face cheeks, blushing even deeper. Trying her best not to go overdrive of embarrassment.

"Uh-huh", she squeaked out and then out of the blue, scaring Wally as well she slaps herself across the face. Making the boy to flinch back from her and then chuckled bashfully, when she let out a low ow and holding onto the cheek. Only to quickly smile up at him and fold her hands together.

"Come on I know its late Wally, but I really want to take you with me. To...to see my family!" Ralts explained lightly bringing her hands up and grabbing his own hands, as she and him widen their eyes all the while feeling both their bodies warming up all the sudden.

They then pulled their hands away from each other, with their attention at them. Wondering what in the world just happened? When they touched hands they felt what was a bright warm fire burning between each other and a brilliant spark entering their minds! In a sense of finding that special someone or someone they could relate too.

It felt alien too the two of them but at the same time...all so right. Though Wally mind finally caught up and had him leaning his head up and then looks at Ralts "wait why...why does your family want to see me? D...did I"

Which had Ralts quickly shaking her head and hands in a no fashion "oh no, no, no you didn't do anything wrong!" she quickly exclaimed while she then uses her psychic powers. To lift the boy from his bed and onto the grassy ground barefoot, having him flail about when he felt his body being weightless while being carried out from his room. He then felt the girl once more grabbing his hands, with tender care as well slowly thumbing against the back of his hand. Making Wally to blush from looking down and then up to her face.

Watching how she tilted her head all the way to the right with a big smile on her face "we want to help you Wally, with that cough of yours! I know its really late but it took me awhile, to find where you lived." she then sheepishly rubs the back of her head grinning brightly. "Wasn't easy let me tell you considering your friends thoughts. Were really hard to keep in control as well figuring out the exact location of where you lived!"

Wally let out a ah and then chuckle "Y-y-yeah Branden can be quite overly excited...as you stated earlier today." Which had both him and Ralts laughing as she began leading the boy back towards the route where they first made contact with another. Making sure to mind the streets and going under the street lamps, so this way they won't be fumbling over their own two feet or tripping over the side walks.

"Ralts?" Wally began asking causing the girl in front of him, to turn her head at him with a hum. "Earlier you said your not a Pokemon, but at the same time you are?" which she giggle nodding her head "then exactly what are you then?" The boy is really curious considering its all he could think about for the rest of the day and even during his recovery from coughing so hard and almost having a fever.

Making the female in front of him to face back forward, hearing the two of their feet stepping along the side walk. Feeling the cool night hair blowing against them, with Wally bangs blowing gently from the wind. While Ralts bottom part of her dress lifts up and down once in awhile whenever the wind picks up slight speed as she then raised a finger and let out a "Ah ha!"

Ralts then grins at the boy and began telling him, explaining to him of what exactly her species are! "I am considered a Moemon!"

"M..moemon?" The boy repeated having a large question mark over his head. As he looks at the girl who nodded her head, while giggling with her tongue sticking out at him. When the boy once again repeated the word "Moemon...as in cute?" that...can't be right?

"Ah...well yeah I think I can see where your coming from?" Ralts suddenly said, as she was about to explain what Moemon means. Though when Wally asked cute in the meaning..it really doesn't fit the description to certain Pokemon who would look moe? "But yeah that is what we are called, or in Mama who always tells me the correct term would be Gijinka."

"Gijinka..." It took awhile for Wally but he finally came up with the conclusion of why she is called Moemon! "OH I see now", he said widening his eyes and then eye smile at her "Moemon is a play on words, for Pokemon. Since if you were to be called Gijinkamon it would be long of a name to remember and thus being called Moemon instead right!"

"EXACTLY!" Ralts squealed out and hugs the boy close to her, earning him and her to laugh and giggle out. "Moe and Gijinka both have almost the same meaning, just with moe meaning cute humanoid Pokemon." When they pulled away and had their faces close, both her and Wally's eyes shrank a bit and then quickly separated from each other. From feeling their faces warming up and their bodies heating up from how close they were of each other. "But yeah my species are called Moemon, because we look identical to humans, but at the same-time still sharing the same traits and attributes of that with Pokemon we are born from."

Making Wally to blink his eyes when walking with her, as well beginning to feel the now dirt road of Route 102 with his bare feet. As he tries to figure out or at least understand of how, there are another species of Pokemon who not only look like Pokemon? But are fully human looking and shares the same traits as them...if anything to indicate this as truth?

Ralts earlier was able to use her psychic powers on him and pull him out from the window! "So...what I saw during the Habitat exploration team show, was a Moemon in the background?" he hummed out making Ralts to look at him with curious gaze and leans close to him. Trying to hear what he is humming about "Ralts" and when he went to look at her, both of them widen their eyes and blush tremendously as they lips met one another.

As the two of them felt like rockets, meteors and stars were blasting and exploding in their bodies. As well as feeling the entire world just disappearing from one another. If they were the only ones to exist and the feel of never wanting to separate from one another stronger than any forces out there. Although they did manage to pull away as well looking away from one another.

Feeling well Ralts at least feeling disappointed that she had to pull away from the accidental kiss. Couldn't help but feel that burning sensation now growing stronger inside her body, as well as the burning sensation going near and around her waist. Knowing exactly what that meant from what her mama told her, as she could feel her blush never going away.

Wally was in the same boat as her, though not as worse what Moemon has to feel. Especially to the one they feel connection too. As he gave a few coughs and clearing of his throat "s-s-sorry about that."

"No don't be it felt great...wonderful even." Ralts assured him while quickly slapping both her hands onto her face. Covering it in embarrassment as the two continued forward in the route, then making a left couple distance from the city entrance. As they began pushing and brushing aside some of the bushes "you-you were about to say?" Ralts finally spoken up, while bringing her hands down from her face. Doing her best to keep her breathing evenly and not so shallow from want and needs.

Wally blink his eyes at her and then let out a oh as well remembering what it is, he was about to ask her. Before the two of them accidentally kissed one another "I was...was wondering if. If there are more species of Moemon who are like you and your family?" Wally then watches the girl, with her green hair gently blowing against the wind. Be brush aside by her hands as she gave a cute blushing smile too him, while nodding her head.

"Yup whatever Pokemon you see or spot? There is going to be a moemon species of that kind!" Though she quickly raised a finger, as they began going deeper into the forest. While Wally, began sniffing and smelling what seems to be delicious food ahead of him along with couple lights from the distance? Which is odd...considering no one really lives out here in the routes?

"Although", Ralts then hummed as she looks up in thought making Wally, to turn his attention at her and then smiles lightly when she then explains "our species or kind is very rare to come by. As Moemon are somewhat a special case than regular Pokemon you see out in the wild." Making Wally to pondered what she meant by that?

Before he could even ask her and even get another question in, he felt the girl grabbing his hands. Stopping them both from walking and raises both their hands up as she smiles "but enough of that!" she then walks behind the boy, making him tilt his head at her and then lets out a whoa. When she begins pushing him and shoving him forward, to where that delicious smell is coming from and what appears to be a two stories tall cabin like house in front of them.

With what appears to be a humanoid Kirlia standing in front of the door, waving her arms back and forth in a over here fashion. Another Moemon Wally would had to guess, as he is being careful that his bare feet weren't hitting into pebbles or getting cut against the dirt ground as the excited Ralts.

Proceeds to have him lean back against her with the back of his arms gently touching against her chest. Causing the boy to flush lightly as he could feel what felt like small bumps against the girls shirt, which were probably her breasts! As he tried or was about to situate himself or tries to walk ahead of her, felt the girl making sure her hold on him was tight and purposely or unintentionally having his arm, rub and press against her small perky breasts as she announces "we're finally here and I am excited to meet you too my family, as well them meeting you! As they really want to help you out Wally!"

As the boy is being pushed and forced to walk forward as well getting closer to the house? He ponders and wonders what are Moemon? As he learns much he could from Ralts a moemon herself, told him they are like humanoid versions of Pokemon. They look human but have the attributes and traits that of Pokemon. Is this one of the reason why his mother, doesn't want Norman or his grandfather telling him about Ralts species?

All the while the word connection between him and Ralts, is still coursing through his mind. As he wants to know what kind of connection do they have with each other? Little does the boy knows and once he meets up with her family, who wants to help him out. Wally will soon learn the truth about Moemon and why his grandfather left some of his Pokemon behind!

As his journey to take on the League competition will begin tomorrow! As Wally's Journey continues...

To be continued...


End file.
